PegBook LantisNet
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Atlantis had something like facebook? Friendship, Fun, and Humor! McKeller, Romelia, and even a little Sheyla too! A look into our favorite character's pages and news feeds!
1. Chapter 1

**Peg-Book . LantisNet  
Jen-NCIS-Lover**

**A/N- Quick Fic on my thoughts if Atlantis had something like facebook... Enjoy :) I apologize in advance for any formatting issues!  
**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**

* * *

Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

|||||| **John Sheppard**  
|||||| _(Edit My Profile)__  
_  
Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

* * *

Games  
Wraith Wars  
IQ Test  
The "McKay" IQ Test  
What piece of Ancient Tech are you?  
What's you color personality?  
Social Interview

* * *

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Carson Beckett  
Chuck Campbell  
Elizabeth Weir  
Rodney McKay  
Ronon Dex  
Teyla Emmagan  
Jennifer Keller

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay - John Sheppard **What's wrong with it?  
…**John Sheppard - Rodney McKay** Seriously? "Peg-Book LantisNet"? It's like gate-ship all over again!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** Hell no!

_"If you had the chance to, would you kiss John Sheppard?"__  
__~Social Interview_

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** Radek just leveled up to 309 on Wraith Wars and wants to share the rewards with you! CLAIM YOUR REWARDS NOW!

Ronon Dex** likes this.  
**…**Ronon Dex **Thanks

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** is missing a certain someone  
…**Rodney McKay** is hoping that someone is me!  
…**Jennifer Keller** 3  
…**Carson**** Beckett** Aw, ye are so cute! Young love…

Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Carson Beckett **and** 2 **other like this.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Amelia Banks** Totally!

_"Do you think that Ronon Dex is secretly a ninja?"  
~Social Interview  
_

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard **Took the "Which Piece Of Ancient Tech Are You" Quiz and got "Life-Sign Detector".

**

* * *

**

**Teyla Emmagan****, Rodney McKay****, Ronon Dex****, Evan Lorne** were tagged in **John Sheppard's Photo Album** "Off-World"

*Picture of the team walking towards village. Rodney with an extremely surprised look of his face, mouth wide open, arms flailing and spread out, falling into the mud."

**…Evan Lorne** His face is priceless!**  
****…Laura Cadman** Nice pic John!**  
…Elizabeth Weir** So that's what happened! I was wondering why there was so much mud in the gate-room that day!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** was tagged in** John Sheppard's Photo  
****  
***Picture of Rodney stuck in the mud looking up at the camera with a glare on his face*

**…Jennifer Keller** Lol :)**  
…Laura Cadman** Hahaha…

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** and** Rodney McKay** were tagged in** John Sheppard's Photo  
****  
***Picture of John and Rodney sitting in the mud together, arms around each other's shoulders, grinning and laughing, giving each other noogies, and throwing mud.***  
**_- After he fell, I laughed… then fell too… I hate Karma… At least we made the best of it… kinda -_

**…Elizabeth Weir** That's so cute ;)**  
…Jennifer Keller** Awwww… Rodney *Heart***  
…John Sheppard** What about me?

Jennifer Keller** likes this  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** is in a relationship with** Amelia Banks**

**…John Sheppard** Woah Buddy, when did this happen?

* * *

**Ameila Banks** is in a relationship with **Ronon Dex**

**...Laura Cadman** Way to go girl!  
**  
**

* * *

**Jennifer Keller**** - Rodney McKay** Are we still on for dinner tonight?**  
…Rodney McKay**** - Jennifer Keller** Of course! I wouldn't miss it.

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** Ronon needs your help in Wraith Wars! Will you help him defeat the vile enemies or are you going to let them cull the allies? Help Him Out Now!

**…Ronon Dex** Do it… Now

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** If I answer this honestly, will I still have hot water?

_"Do you think that Rodney McKay is annoying?"  
~Social Interview  
_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** Took the "Which Piece Of Ancient Tech Are You" Quiz and got "ZPM"

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Can't get the song "I've got a feeling" OUT OF MY HEAD!

**…Evan Lorne** But it's such a good song**  
…Laura Cadman** Well then you try listening to it OVER and OVER and OVER and OVER again!

**

* * *

**

**Chuck Campbell** took the "IQ Test" and got 205

**

* * *

**

**Chuck Campbell** took the "McKay IQ Test" and got 'idiot'

**

* * *

**

**Teyla Emmagan** Heading to the Athosian Settlement Tomorrow.

**…Jennifer Keller** I'll meet you at the gate at 07:30**  
…Teyla Emmagan** That is fine. I will see you then.

**

* * *

**

**Peter Kavanagh** changed his** profile picture  
****  
…Peter Kavanagh** SOMEONE CHANGED MY PROFILE PICTURE AND I CAN'T CHANGE IT BACK! AND THEY SHUT OFF MY HOT WATER!**  
…Rodney McKay** Next time, think twice about insulting my girlfriend in front of me.

Radek Zelenka, Peter Grodin, Evan Lorne, **and **14** others like this  
****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** is watching the "Poseidon" with **Jennifer Keller  
**

**

* * *

**

**Amelia Banks** Going on a date with Ronon tonight! :)

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** is eating a bagel

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! It was just a quick idea I had while on my facebook account of "What if Atlantis had facebook?". I'm not sure yet If I'm going to so another chapter so for now, I'm setting the fic as "Complete"...**

**Thanks for reading!  
Jennifer  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peg-Book . LantisNet****  
****A/N- After some amazing reviews, I decided to continue! Again. Sorry in advance for any formatting issues! Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of it's characters, or the real facebook ;)**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) **

**

* * *

**

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

|||||| **Rodney McKay**  
|||||| _(Edit My Profile)__  
_  
Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
IQ Test  
The "McKay" IQ Test  
ZPM Dash  
What type of Pie are you?  
What piece of Ancient Tech are you?  
Social Interview

Friends Online  
Carson Beckett  
Jennifer Keller  
John Sheppard  
Radek Zelenka  
Ronon Dex  
Teyla Emmagan

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Ugh… Not another lock down! McKay!

…**Evan Lorne** Yeah, what is it, third time this week?  
…**Laura Cadman** Fourth if you count the two minute one on Tuesday…  
…**Rodney McKay** We're working on it!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** Lockdown's over. Atlantis thought the new security system was a security breach itself… again.

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Hmmm… Interesting match

**"**_**What would you think about Kate Heitmeyer /Carson Beckett romance?"**__  
~Social Interview_

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****Rodney McKay – John Sheppard **It arrived on the last Daedalus run… It is beautiful, you were right, I chose the right one.

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****John Sheppard -  Rodney McKay** Good Luck Buddy!

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****Rodney McKay – John Sheppard** Thanks… I'll need it. I'm going to do it next week.

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** Defiantly a yes ;-)

_ **"Do you think Rodney McKay is hot? How hot?"**__  
__~Social Interview_

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka **took "The McKay IQ Test" and got "Idiot"

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** took "The McKay IQ Test" and got "Dumber then Dirt"

** …John Sheppard **This test is bogus!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay **took "The McKay IQ Test" and got "Super Genius"

******…Rodney McKay **I see nothing wrong with it Sheppard. Don't try and deny the truth!

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Chuck and Kavanagh? Woah….

_**"What happened if Chuck Campbell got Peter Kavanagh pregnant?"**_**_  
_**_~Social Interview_**_  
_  
**…**Evan Lorne** No comment  
…**Laura Cadman** You just made one ;)  
…**Carson Beckett** Who came up with these daft questions?

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, **and** Ronon Dex **were tagged in **Chuck Campbell's Photo Album **"Gate Room"

*Photo of the three walking through the lit gate. Rodney is covered in pink paint with swirls or red. Ronon's hair is full of pink, blue, purple, and yellow bows… many bows. And John's hair is bright green, covered in confetti. All three of them were covered in the glue-like confetti, in many different colors*

**…Elizabeth Weir **Oh! I remember that day! Rodney refuses to go near that planet now…**  
****…Radek Zelenka **Yes, the science team had to create a special chemical cocktail to get rid of that******  
…Evan Lorne** Despite the mess, it does look kinda funny**  
****…Laura Cadman **I was going to say girly, but it is cute :)******  
…Miko Kusanagi** Poor Dr. McKay refused to leave for three days after that.  
...**John Sheppard** I can see why…  
…**Rodney McKay** Shut it Sheppard. You looked just as bad if not worse then me!  
…**John Sheppard** Oh really?  
…**Amelia Banks** Yeah… sorry John, but it's true  
…**John Sheppard** HEY!

Elizabeth Weir, Amelia Banks, Evan Lorne **and** 9 **other like this. **

**

* * *

**

**Carson Beckett **took the "What type of pie are you?" Quiz and got: Shepard's Pie!

******…Rodney McKay **Fitting…**  
****…Carson Beckett **Och Lad, if you make one comment about sheep…

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay **took the "What type of pie are you?" Quiz and got: Lemon Meringue!

** ...Carson Beckett **Fitting… Very fitting…**  
****...John Sheppard **Hmm ;P**  
****…Rodney McKay **Shut it!

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** "March of the Enemies", from back on Sateda

_** "What song reminds you of Peter Kavanagh?"**_**_  
_**_~Social Interview_**_  
_**  
…**John Sheppard** Do I even want to know what it is about?  
…**Ronon Dex** The day in our history when we defeated our enemy. Their heads were decapitated and were carried back through the town, marking our victory, and the "March of the Enemies"  
…**Rodney McKay** Sounds… pleasant…

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex **Just got 10,319 points on "ZPM Dash" setting a new high score! Can you top that?

**

* * *

**

**Miko Kusanagi** Just got 90,123 points on "ZPM Dash" and beat the high score! Can you top that?

**

* * *

**

**Chuck Campbell** Well…

_**"Meeting the Mother-in-law or meeting a Wraith?"**__  
__~Social Interview_

…**John Sheppard** Wraith  
…**Evan Lorne** Wraith  
…**Rodney McKay** Mother in Law  
…**Jennifer Keller** Thank you Rodney

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****John Sheppard – Rodney McKay **Dude? How's the plan going?

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****Rodney McKay – John Sheppard **Soon! As I said, I'm planning for Friday

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** I'D FREAK OUT! Or start laughing my head off… either one ;-)

**_"What would happen if Laura Cadman walked in one John Sheppard/Carson Beckett making out?"_****_  
_**___~Social Interview_

…**Teyla Emmagan** I don't think I fully understand this game…

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex, Rodney McKay,** and** Amelia Banks **were tagged in** John Sheppard's Album **"Standing Down"

*Rodney falling off chair in background. In front, Ronon and Amelia are engaged in a fiery, passionate kiss*

******…Laura Cadman **Way to go Amy! Rodney? Why are you falling off the chair?

**

* * *

**

**Amelia Banks – Rodney McKay **McKay, you have till Friday before I start the rumour mill**  
…Rodney McKay – Amelia Banks **How do you know!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay – Jennifer Keller **Hey Sweetie. Feel like going to dinner tonight?  
**...Jennifer Keller - Rodney McKay** Sure thing! Sounds good!**  
…Rodney McKay – Jennifer Keller **Great! I'll pick you up t 6. I'll bring dinner too.  
**…Jennifer Keller -  Rodney McKay **Sounds good! I'll see you then *Heart*

**

* * *

**

PegBook Private Messaging**  
****Rodney McKay – John Sheppard **Tonight is the night! Wish Me luck!******  
**

**

* * *

**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Well, that's all for chapter 2! I am planning on doing a chapter 3. It's just so much fun to write! ****  
****Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are loved, but please no flames!**  
**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peg-Book . LantisNet  
**

**A/N- May as well do a chapter 3! There seem to be less "posts" but some are longer so I hope it makes up for it :) I hope you enjoy!  
Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are all very encouraging :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of it's characters, or the real facebook ;)**

Note: Again, sorry for any formatting issues... I tried to fix them all once I uploaded it to the but fair warning if I missed some!

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) **

**

* * *

**

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

|||||| **Radek Zelenka**  
|||||| _(Edit My Profile)__  
_  
Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
ZPM Dash  
Wraith Wars  
MALP Madness  
Social Interview  
Status Shuffle  
Mess Hall Madness - Poll

Friends Online  
Ronon Dex  
Jennifer Keller  
John Sheppard  
Rodney McKay  
Chuck Campbell  
Teyla Emmagan

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** is engaged with** Rodney McKay**

**…Carson Beckett** Aw! Congrats love!**  
…Amelia Banks** Way to go girl! You've got to let me know all the details!**  
…Evan Lorne** Congrats!

Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, and 24 others like this

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** is engaged with** Jennifer Keller**

**…John Sheppard** Way to go Buddy! We've got to have a bachelor party, Atlantis style!**  
…Carson Beckett** Congratulations Lad! Take good care of her and don't hurt her**  
…Rodney McKay** I will Carson, no worries about that.**  
…Evan Lorne** Bachelor Party, Atlantis Style? Sounds interesting. Oh and McKay, you hurt her, I hurt you. **  
…Ronon Dex** Agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Carson Beckett** Again I ask, Who comes up with these daft questions?

**_"Jennifer Keller" _****_and "Laura Cadman" are in a happy relationship until "John Sheppard" runs off with "Laura Cadman". "Jennifer Keller" is broken hearted, has a hot one-night stand with "Carson Beckett" and a brief unhappy affair with "Peter Kavanagh", then follows the wise advice of "Radek Zelenka" and finds true love with "Rodney McKay". What do you think?  
_**_~Social Interview_

**…Rodney McKay** Very strange indeed… but I like the true-love ending!

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller**** – Rodney McKay** Sweetie? It's late, come to bed.**  
…Rodney McKay – Jennifer Keller** Ok honey, I'll be there in 5**  
…John Sheppard**** – Rodney McKay** Don't stay up to late McKay ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll** This week's results are up!

**_Monday's dinner special, _**_  
Meatloaf or Meteoroid?_

Meatloaf….|||||||| **8%**  
Meteoroid |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **92%**

**

* * *

**

**Evan Lorne** feels like getting some work done... so he's sitting down until the feeling passes…  
_~Status Shuffle_

John Sheppard, Amelia Banks, Samantha Carter, and 12 other people like this

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay **and **Jennifer Keller** were tagged in** John Sheppard's Video Album** "The Proposal"

*Rodney and Jennifer walk onto pier. Rodney sets down a blanket, placing the picnic basket on top of it, motioning for Jennifer to sit, and then sitting as well. -Video Cut- Rodney turns to Jennifer, and we can see him fingering something in his pocket. Moving so he was on one knee, he opened the ring box. Jennifer's hands flew to her mouth as he started to speak, "Jennifer, you are beautiful, caring, smart, amazing… You make me a better person. I want to wake up and fall asleep every day and night with you in my arms. I promise that I will love and cherish you for as long as I live. I love you more then I can every say. Jennifer Anne Keller, will you marry me?" Jennifer nodded widely and Rodney slipped the ring on her finger. Jennifer threw herself at Rodney, kissing him passionately on the lips, which you can see Rodney returning before the video feed gets cut*  
**-Thanks to some of my "sources" I was able to get this of the pier security camera system. Yes I know you've all been waiting to see it, so here it is!-**

Samantha Carter, Amelia Banks, Carson Beckett and 58 others like this

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** SOMEONE SHUT OFF MY HOT WATER! MCKAY!

**…Radek Zelenka** I warned you about that… I believe you now owe me those chocolate bars**  
…John Sheppard** I know, I know… I didn't forget the bet. I'll have them to you tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

_Peg-Book Private Messaging_

**Radek Zelenka**** – Rodney McKay** Thank you. You can now turn the hot water back. I will have your cut of the bet to you as soon as Colonel gives them to me.

**

* * *

**

_Peg-Book Private Messaging_

**Rodney McKay**** – Radek Zelenka** Sound's good. Pleasure doing business with you. The sooner the better, my chocolate supplies are running low.

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** My sarcasm only gets me in trouble when my brain-to-mouth filter is malfunctioning…  
_~Status Shuffle_

…**John Sheppard** Isn't that all the time?

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** Ronon needs you to send him more wraith stunner parts so he win the battle and level up to 599! Send him some now and claim your rewards too!

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Hate!

**_Jennifer Keller/Peter Kavanagh romance, love or hate?  
_**_~Social Interview_

…** Rodney McKay** HATE  
…**Jennifer Keller** Defiantly Hate  
…**Carson Beckett** I have to agree with you Lass…  
…**Evan Lorne** Hate!  
…**Miko Kusanagi** Hate  
…**Chuck Campbell** Hate…  
…**Amelia Banks** I know there is a "like" option, but where is the "dislike" option  
…**Amelia Banks** Ah, much better. Thank you.

Amelia Banks, Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller and 39 others dislike this.

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll** New Poll up!

Yesterday's lunch entrée, was it Bricks or Beef?

Results so far:  
Bricks - ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 100%  
Beef…- | 0%

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay ****w**ill now be charging a $20.00 service fee for stupidity. There will also be a $40.00 surcharge if the stupidity is accompanied by whining.  
_~Status Shuffle_

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman**Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere…

**…Amelia Banks**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere…  
**…Evan Lorne**A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheep perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!  
…**Jennifer Keller **Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows, searching in the night. Streetlights, people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night!  
…**Carson Beckett **Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling yeah yeah! Streetlights, people. Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh!  
…**Rodney McKay** You missed a verse Carson.  
…**Carson Beckett** Och Lad, ye just have to ruin ma fun…

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller**** – Rodney McKay** Can we do some wedding planning tonight? Please?  
**…Rodney McKay**** – Jennifer Keller** Sure thing. I'll pick you up from the infirmary once your shift ends.

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** Started playing MALP Madness! Come join him in this wacky and wild Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe themed adventure!

…**John Sheppard** Well it sure is wacky!

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** I think a program that accidentally sets it as a screen saver to every computer on Atlantis would suffice…

**_If you found an embarrassing photo of Peter Kavanagh, what would you do with it?  
_**_~Social Interview_

Rodney McKay, Laura Cadman, Amelia Banks, and 19 other people like this

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** "OMG! What is this?... White flakes of death are raining down from the sky! Ruuuuuuuuuuunnn!"

…**John Sheppard** It was snowing? Where were you, M3G-798?  
…**Laura Cadman** Yeah, I was stuck outside freezing my as* off while my team-mate was inside flirting with the priestess!  
…**Rodney McKay** Sounds Familiar :)

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** is giving life back its stupid lemons and demanding chocolate!

_~Status Shuffle_

…**Laura Cadman** Mmmm… I could really go for some milk chocolate right now!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Really? I prefer dark  
…**Jennifer Keller** All types of chocolate are good, but nothing beats a milk chocolate Lindt!  
…**Amelia Banks** Those things are so good! I heard a rumour that some husband-to-be has a stash of them hidden somewhere  
…**Jennifer Keller** How did you know?  
**…Amelia Banks** The gate-techies know everything :-)

* * *

**Chuck Campbell** Gotta Love being a Gate-Techie! You get to know all of the good stuff first, then spread it to everyone else :-P

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** OUCH!

**…Jennifer Keller** What happened?**  
…Rodney McKay** I got a paper cut!

**

* * *

**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Well, I hope you liked it! The "**White flakes of death**" was an actual status that I saw on my facebook page: "**omg omg omg what is this?.. WTF!.. white flakes of death are raining down from the sky! ruuuuuuuuuuuunnn!**"** **from today at school… *Sign* I hate Canadian Winters, especially when they're filled with the flakes of doom :-) **

**Anyways, I've got a few ideas for chapter 4 that I'm going to try to develop on and get the new chapter out sometime soon.**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
Reviews are loved, but please no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peg-Book . LantisNet  
A/N- After some amazing reviews, I decided to continue! Again. Sorry in advance for any formatting issues! Special Thanks to DaniWilder**** and HalfwayThereNow for their ideas! Also t****o ladygris for the request of an Evan themed page. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of it's characters, or the real facebook ;)**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

|||||| **Evan Lorne**  
|||||| _(Edit My Profile)  
_  
Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
What Superhero are you?  
Status Shuffle  
Mess Hall Madness - Poll  
What Star Trek Character are you?  
Social Interview  
Which of the Seven Dwarfs are you?

Friends Online  
Carson Beckett  
Jennifer Keller  
John Sheppard  
Radek Zelenka  
Ronon Dex  
Teyla Emmagan

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**Evan Lorne** Ugh, I feel like crap. Never, I mean NEVER drink the tea brought back from MX3-739 before bed! I did… and I really regret it now. Nightmares filled with Wraith-Eating toasters, Dancing cows, and leprechauns… **  
**

**…Laura Cadman** Wraith-Eating Toasters? Lol!**  
…Amelia Banks** I made the same mistake. I had the strangest dream about a giant lipstick chasing me…**  
…Carson Beckett** Try bag-Pipe playing sheep instead.**  
…Ronon Dex** Genii dressed up as those clown things Sheppard told me about.**  
…John Sheppard** *Shivers***  
…Rodney McKay** The one day they run out of coffee… the stargate was decorated in chocolate covered lemons and coffee coated oranges.**  
…John Sheppard** You and your citrus…**  
…****Teyla Emmagan** I had the strangest dream involving a football that looked like a fish  
**…Chuck Campbell** Mine was Purple Turkeys and Flying Monkeys in the Mess Hall**  
…Laura Cadman** Sounds… interesting. I may have to try it ;-P**  
…Radek Zelenka** I highly recommend you don't. Let me say, Rodney in a tutu is not a pretty sight**  
…Laura Cadman** :-O

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard**** Took the "What Star Trek Character are you" quiz and got Kirk!**

**_John Sheppard's Result: Captain Kirk_**  
_You have a strong passion was for your career. You are known for your many relationships with women, human and otherwise. Also, you are best known for your independence and unorthodox problem solving, winning the loyalty, and respect of most who get to know you._

Rodney McKay, Evan Lorne, Amelia Banks, and 37 others like this.

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** If? It's already happening!

**_What would you think if Ronon Dex/Amelia Banks started dating?  
_**_~Social Interview_

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** and **Jennifer Keller** Set up the poll – Atlantis or Earth Wedding?

_Results so far:_  
Earth...||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||** 49%**  
Atlantis|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||** 51%**

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** YEAH! Beat that!

_John Sheppard made it all the way up to level 1019 on Pegasus Puzzles! _

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll**

Results for Yesterdays Poll "Chicken or Cardboard?"  
Chicken… . ||||||||||||||||||||| **19%**  
Cardboard |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **81%**

**

* * *

**

**Evan Lorne** :D

_Evan Lorne made it all the way up to level 1129 on Pegasus Puzzles!_

…**John Sheppard** :-(

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** took the "Which of the Seven Dwarfs are you?" Quiz and got "Dopey"

…**Rodney McKay** Lol :D  
…**Laura Cadman** Hum… never thought I'd see McKay using Lol

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** took the "Which of the Seven Dwarfs are you?" Quiz and got "Grumpy"

**

* * *

**

**Carson Beckett** took the "Which of the Seven Dwarfs are you?" Quiz and got "Doc"

…**John Sheppard** What's up doc? ;-)  
…**Evan Lorne** Wrong cartoon sir  
…**John Sheppard** :-|

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Joined the group "Captain Kirks!" and "Puddlejumper Addicts Anonymous"

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** What the hell is with people? Seriously, I leave for two days and someone hacked my account and added me to like 15 groups! If I find out who did this …

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** took the quiz "What type of furniture do you resemble" and got "Lab Stool"!

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Wow.. that new coffee is really… different…

**…Evan Lorne** Is it like the Halluci-Tea from MX3-739?**  
…John Sheppard** It's from MX3-739 too, but I heard from McKay that it's not the same.**  
…Laura Cadman** It's really strange… My TV screen looked really cool with all of the pretty swirling colours… until I realized it wasn't on!

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE SPRINKLER MALFUNCTONS!

…**Rodney McKay** We're working on it. Seems that one of the pumps broke down, causing the malfunction in very localized areas.  
…**John Sheppard** THEN FIX IT NOW! IT'S RAINING IN MY QUARTERS AND I CAN'T GET OUT!  
…**Radek Zelenka** Ah, the doors must lock as part of the malfunction.  
…**John Sheppard** OBVIOUSLY!  
…**Rodney McKay** You don't have to be so snippy… we'll send someone to let you out.

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** **Took the "What Star Trek Character are you" quiz and got Scotty!**

**_Rodney McKay's Result: Scotty_**  
_You are the Chief Engineer. You retain a reputation as a "miracle worker" known for your technical skill, knowledge, determination, and resolve. You often acts as the solver of plot-critical situations, utilizing your expansive knowledge and ingenuity. Your solutions are almost always creative and unconventional, dramatically effective, and crucial to the resolution of plot developments. Your personality is predominated by your dedication to your profession, which almost reaches the level of obsessiveness._

…**John Sheppard** Hmm... that's odd. I would have thought you'd get Spock

**

* * *

**

**Amelia Banks** Must finish the Rubix's cube!

_Amelia Banks Started Playing "Virtual Rubix's Cube"_

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** Kurva! Idiotský hra! Je to kurva nemožné!

_Radek Zelenka Started Playing "Virtual Rubix's Cube"_

…**Evan Lorne** Woah Radek! Watch your language… we do have translators on here.

**

* * *

**

**Jeannie Miller** This is new :)

…**Rodney McKay** You're here for 2 hours and you already found out about it?  
…**Jeannie Miller** How could I not! It's the most popular thing here Mer  
…**Rodney McKay** Can you PLEASE not use that name here…  
…**Jeannie Miller** Now what good is it to have a brother if you can't embarrass him? Right Meredith?  
…**John Sheppard** *Snickering*  
…**Rodney McKay** One word Sheppard… One word and you'll get it.

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** took the quiz "Which Superhero are you" and got "Wolverine"

_Congrats! You are an ex-military bad-ass with an attitude! You have the power to quickly heal wounds, sprout claws and throw blocks of heavy cement 50 meters away! _

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** took the quiz "Which Superhero are you" and got "Mr Fantastic"

_Wow! You are a genius! You spend your time working on projects and stuff... yes you do have a power! Your power is super flexibility! _

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** took the quiz "Which Superhero are you" and got "The Incredible Hulk"

_Sweet! You are are man/woman with a split personality! You can't really control your power, but that's not something to worry about! When you manage to unlock your power... look out! _

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth Weir** posted the event 'Social Saturday'

…**John Sheppard** Social Saturday? Is this Kate's idea again?  
…**Kate Heitmeyer** It will be a good morale booster. All department heads and SGA-teams are to attend.  
…**John Sheppard** Elizabeth, why do we have to go but you don't have to?  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Because I have to be off world with SGA-9 for negotiations.  
…**Rodney McKay** And they just happen to be on the day of 'Social Saturday'  
…**Rodney McKay** Can I come too?  
…**Jennifer Keller** Come on Rodney… It'll be fun!  
…**Rodney McKay** I'll go only because you want me too…  
…**Jennifer Keller** Thank you!  
…**Evan Lorne** Do I have to?  
…**John Sheppard** If I have to, you have to!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** – **Radek Zelenka** Zelenka, make sure to bring your moonshine on Saturday. Look's like we're going to need it.  
…**Radek Zelenka** - **Rodney McKay** Already ahead of you. I have a few bottles left that I've been saving. Will make the night go by easier at least.  
…**Rodney McKay** – **Radek Zelenka** I can't agree with you any more

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**_To Be Continued!_**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 5 - Social Saturday turns into a wild night! And some Romelia as well!  
**

**

* * *

**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I just had to post before Christmas :) Anyways, I'm not sure who's page it'll be next but who knows :) If you have any ideas or requests of what you'd like to see, let me know! **

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peg-Book . LantisNet****  
****A/N- Here it is; Chapter 5! Of course, I added a few splashes of some Romelia, as promised! I also finally figured out how to give them profile pictures… It's kind of limited due to formatting on the site but I can try :) This chapter is a Laura themed one but the next chapter is going to be Kavanagh themed :) **

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
And also, thank you to HalfwayThereNow for your help getting me over my "creative-stifling". Without you, this chapter would still be unposted... I owe you one! :)**

******Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or the real facebook. **

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

/\._._._./\  
\|| o o ||/ **Laura Cadman**  
.|| -V- ||. _(Edit My Profile)_  
...+...+...

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
Status Shuffle  
Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3  
Mess Hall Madness - Poll  
What Color are you?  
Which of the Seven Dwarfs are you?  
What Cartoon Character are you?

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Carson Beckett  
Chuck Campbell  
Evan Lorne  
Jennifer Keller  
John Shepard  
Miko Kusanagi  
Peter Kavanagh  
Radek Zelenka  
Rodney McKay  
Ronon Dex  
Samantha Carter  
Teyla Emmagan

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Social Saturday tonight… I wonder if they'll have any food there…

…**John Sheppard** Hopefully, cause we need something to lure McKay there.  
…**Rodney McKay** Hey!

**

* * *

**

** Carson Beckett – Laura Cadman** Lass, I don't mean to sound rude, but what is yer profile picture supposed to be?  
…**Laura Cadman – Carson Beckett** I think it's an owl… The points are ears, the o's are eyes, the V it's beak, and the +'s are it's feet  
...**Evan Lorne – Laura Cadman** I don't see it…

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard – Radek Zelenka** You bringing the moonshine tonight?

…**Radek Zelenka – John Sheppard** Didn't Rodney tell you?  
…** John Sheppard – Radek Zelenka** He did, but I just wanted to make sure. If not, I'd have to steal a bottle.  
…** Radek Zelenka – John Sheppard** Do not worry. I have saved more then one bottle for such an occasion.

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth Weir** Leaving at 1300 today with SGA-9 for negations on MX3-933

John Sheppard dislikes this

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** took the "What Color are you?" Quiz and Got Red!

_**Your Result: Red!**_  
_Watch out! Although you are a primary color, meaning you're important, you have a temper!_

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** T-Minus 4 hours…

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** T-Minus 3 hours and 54 minutes…

…**Evan Lorne** Why are you counting down to it?

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll** Today's lunch: Pasta or Paste?

Results so far:  
Pasta ||||||||||||||| **13%**  
Paste ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **87%**

**

* * *

**

**Carson Beckett** took the "What Color are you?" Quiz and Got Blue!

_**Your Result: Blue!**_  
_Being a primary color, you are definitely important. Unlike the tempers of a Red, and the extreme excitement of yellow, you are usually a very calm person._

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay – Jennifer Keller** Where are you? I'm already at the mess hall…  
…**Jennifer Keller – Rodney McKay** Sorry Honey. I got caught up in the infirmary, but I'll be there soon.

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, ****and Radek Zelenka** were tagged in **John Sheppard's Photo Album** "Social Saturday"

*Photo of the group sitting at the table. In the middle was an unmarked bottle (obviously the moonshine) and shot-glasses. Rodney has both hands slammed on the table and his face is red. Radek has a mixed look on his face; part concern with the rest being the look of 'I'm about to burst out laughing'. Ronon, who wasn't bothering to control in, was full-out laughing, with one hand clapping McKay on the back, the other holding another shot of moonshine.*

...**Jennifer Keller** So that's what you were doing while I was finishing up at work…**  
…Jennifer Keller** Next time wait for me… I want to join the fun too ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Bring on the moonshine!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Amelia Banks****, John Sheppard,** and **9**** o**thers started using "Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"**  
**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

_..._**Amelia Banks** Version 2.3? Doesn't that mean there was a version 2 and 1?  
...**John Sheppard** Yeah... but 2.3 sounds better then 1.0  
...**Amelia Banks** True

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** "Dare: Lick Ronon's foot"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

*Photo Attachment- Rodney over data-pad after reading it, looking over at Ronon with the most disgusted look on his face. Ronon's sporting a wide grin and has his foot in front of him, close to Rodney with the shoe in his hand.*

**…John Sheppard** Rodney, you're looking very green… ;-)**  
…Rodney McKay** Watch it Sheppard

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** "Truth: Screw, Marry, Kill? Peter Kavanagh, Kate Heitmeyer, Todd The Wraith?"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

**…John Sheppard** Do I really have to answer?**  
...Rodney McKay** Yup. Just as you told me, no chickening out!**  
…John Sheppard** Um… I guess, Screw: Kavanagh, Marry: Kate, Kill: Todd**  
…Laura Cadman** :-O  
**…Evan Lorne** Really? I would have taken the wraith over Kavanagh…

* * *

**Carson Beckett** People are like chocolate. Some are sweet, some are filled with fluff, and others are just plain nuts!  
_~ Status Shuffle _

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** "Dare: Kiss Chuck Campbell"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

*Photo Attachment- Laura's blinking her eyelashes flirtatiously at Chuck who looks redder then a tomato*

* * *

**Amelia Banks**"Truth: Have you ever skinny-dipped?"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

…**Amelia Banks** Well… maybe… possibility… Ok yes! But it was just once and it was because I was drunk ;-)  
…**Ronon Dex** What is 'skinny-dipping'?  
…**John Sheppard** Um… I'll explain it to you after  
…*Deleted Private Comment*  
…**Ronon Dex** Ohhh… Sexy ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex**"Truth: Have you ever had a crush on Amelia Banks?"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

*Photo Attachment – Foreground: Ronon and Amelia kissing. Background: Multiple people cheering*

**…Evan Lorne** Well, that answers that question

**

* * *

**

**Evan Lorne** "Dare: Serenade Radek Zelenka"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Social Saturday Version 2.3"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

*Photo Attachment – Radek standing by the food table looking down at Evan with a scared look on his face. Evan's on one knee, both arms outstretched, singing a less then grand rendition of "I think I love you"*

**…Laura Cadman** Lol! Radek looks like he wants to run for it!

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll** Tonight's party snacks, Cookies or Concrete?

**..Cookies** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **62%  
Concrete **||||||||||||||||||||** 38%**

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** Ok, Social Saturday was great! Although, I don't think it's what Kate had in mind :P

**…John Sheppard** Yeah, probably not. I wonder what will happen when Elizabeth gets back only to find half of the expedition hung over :P

**

* * *

**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Not quite what I had in mind, but I like the way it turned out, except the ending… I just couldn't think of a good way to end it. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peg-Book . LantisNet  
A/N- I'm SOOOOOO sorry for my super-delay in updating :( I managed to come down with a nasty chest cold and then catch a head cold on top of that. With that and exams, things got pretty busy. Luckily, my colds are gone and exams are over. My first ever exams went well too so that's a bonus; 96% in religion, 97% in science, 99% in Math, and 100% in music. The new semester is started and I have all of my least-favorite subjects so I actually have to work at it… *sigh*. Well, at least I managed to get this posted!**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

** Thank you to:  
-DaletheChu for the request of a Kavanagh themed page,  
-HalfwayThereNow for your help getting this written,  
-For everyone who gave me ideas,  
-And of course, to everyone who reviewed or added the story to an alert/favorite list!  
**

**I want to apologize because I can't remember if I responded to all the reviews so I may have missed someone. Sorry!  
_To Ty: because I cannot reply to your review, I posted the answers below for you._**

_Thank you for your review. I apologize because I didn't realize that I had put Sam's name into the 'online friend list'. Although Elizabeth is in charge, I can add Sam to the story to fix it :) Again, thank you for your review. I'm always looking for ways to improve. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Because Kavanagh isn't liked very much in the show, you can imagine him not having many friends on PegBook. But, to meet the number of posts I need to add the chapter, I gave him a few friends :) and some hackers :P**

**Note2: Sorry for formatting issues!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or the real facebook. **

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**

* * *

**

||||||| **Peter Kavanagh**  
||||||| _(Edit My Profile)  
_  
Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
Status Shuffle  
Mess Hall Madness - Poll  
Social Interview  
Virtual Rubix's cube  
IQ Test  
The "McKay" IQ Test

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Chuck Campbell  
Samantha Carter

**

* * *

**

**NEWS FEED**

**

* * *

**

**Samantha Carter** I swear Rodney will be the death of me…

…**Rodney McKay** HEY!  
…**John Sheppard** I thought that too, but I happen to know of a great working Rodney-Repellent  
…**Samantha Carter** Oooh! Do tell ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Peter Kavanagh** WHOEVER HACKED INTO MY PERSONAL FILES AND STOLE MY PRIVATE PHOTOS TO POST ALL OVER ATLANTIS' SCREENSAVERS WILL BE REPORTED! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!

**

* * *

**

**_*NEW!* Peg-Book Private Chat Feature  
_**

**John Sheppard:** Ok, whose idea was it to post that picture all over Atlantis?  
**Laura Cadman:** Sir, it was obviously the science department again  
**Carson Beckett:** Aye, maybe the daft bugger will finally realize it and stop pissing 'em off  
**Samantha Carter:** I've learnt that the first day of my visit here, RULE #1-NEVER PISS OFF THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT  
**Radek Zelenka:** Yes, that and Rule #2- Never piss off Rodney  
**Evan Lorne:** Rule #3- Never anger a geek in general  
**Evan Lorne:** Or any of that geek's friends  
**John Sheppard:** So when is it going to be taken down, cause let me tell you, a picture of Kavanagh hanging from his boxers on a flagpole is not very attractive… although it it amusing :)  
**Rodney McKay:** The program is set to take it down in a few hours  
**Evan Lorne:** And how would _you_ know that? ;)  
**Radek Zelenka:** We saw the computer that triggered it  
**Rodney McKay:** What he said  
**John Sheppard:** Man... McKay, you even have a bad poker face online!

**

* * *

**

**Rodney McKay** Common sense is so rare nowadays that it should be considered a superpower!  
_Status Shuffle_

**

* * *

**

**Radek Zelenka** took the "What candy are you?" quiz and got: Smarties!  
_You're smart, just like these!_

**

* * *

**

**Laura Cadman** We like to Party!  
…**Evan Lorne** I've got something to tell ya… I've got news for you…  
…**Laura Cadman** Gonna put some wheels in motion! Get ready 'cause we're coming through…  
…**Samantha Carter** Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now; Happiness is just around the corner…  
…**Carson Beckett** Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now; We'll be there for you…  
…**John Sheppard** The Vengabus is coming! And everybody's jumping! New York to San Francisco, An intercity disco…  
…**Jennifer Keller** The wheels of steel are turning! And traffic lights are burning! So if you like to party, Get on and move your body.  
…**Carson Beckett** The Vengabus is coming! And everybody's jumping! New York to San Francisco, An intercity disco…  
…**Rodney McKay** Seriously Carson! What's with you and the wrong verses!  
…**Carson Beckett** Hey, can't a lad just 'ave some fun?

**

* * *

**

**Peter Kavanagh** took the "McKay IQ Test" and got "So dumb there is no classification possible!"

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard**** Odd question…**

_Does Evan Lorne Smell Good?_**_  
~Social Interview_**

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** took the "What candy are you?" quiz and got: Hershey Kisses!_  
Awwww…You're cute like these :)_

* * *

**Carson Beckett** took the "Who's your soul mate" quiz and got Laura Cadman: 67.1%

Other Matches:  
Samantha Carter: 22.1%  
Teyla Emmagan: 13.4%  
Miko Kusanagi: 2.9%

**

* * *

**

**Mess Hall Madness – Poll**

Yesterday's Dinner Results!  
. . . .Salmon ||||||||||||| **23%**  
Salamander |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| **77%**

**…Radek Zelenka** Well it was kind of scaly…

* * *

**John Sheppard** Paper Cuts are a trees way of getting revenge  
_Status Shuffle_

…**John Sheppard** See Elizabeth! That's why I can't do paperwork!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Nice try John, but it isn't going to work. It's still due tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Carson Beckett** took the "What candy are you?" quiz and got: Oh Henry!  
_You're nutty!_

…**Carson Beckett** Who makes up these results?  
…**Amelia Banks** They do  
…**Carson Beckett** And who are "they" exactly?  
…**Amelia Banks** The ones who make up the results  
…**Carson Beckett** Oh never mind…

**

* * *

**

**Jennifer Keller** took the "Who's your soul mate" quiz and got Rodney McKay: 99.7%  
Other Matches:  
Evan Lorne: 59.2%  
Carson Beckett: 19.1%  
John Sheppard: 4.5%  
Peter Kavanagh: -99.9%

…**Jennifer Keller** Is it really possible to get negative results?  
…**Rodney McKay** I guess so…  
…**John Sheppard** Hey! I've got a 4.5% chance!  
…**Rodney McKay** Back off Kirk-y Boy.

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Come on Rodney! I was only joking! PLEASE stop the freaking IT'S A SMALL WORLD music that follows me around!

**

* * *

**

**Evan Lorne** It's a world of laughter, a world of cheer. It's a world of hope, and a world of fear. There's so much that we share, it's a time we're aware, it's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small, small, small world!

...**John Sheppard** OH NO! Not you too!  
…**Evan Lorne** Hey! It's not my fault you got it stuck in my head by standing near me!  
…**John Sheppard** TRY HAVING IT ON EVERY FREAKING HOUR! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!  
…**Samantha Carter** Ah… nothing is more tortures than that song being repeated. I got stuck on that ride for 30 minutes when I was younger and I was terrified to go on it ever since…

**

* * *

**

**Peter Kavanagh** took the "Who's your soul mate" quiz and got Kate Heitmeyer: 12.4%  
Other Matches:  
Elizabeth Weir: -9.2%  
Teyla Emmagan: -99.1%  
Jennifer Keller: -99.9%

* * *

**Ronon Dex** Why is a square with colors?  
_Ronon Dex Started Playing "Virtual Rubix's Cube"_

…**John Sheppard** You've got to get each side to be one color only.  
…**Rodney McKay** No way you'll get it though…

**

* * *

**

**Ronon Dex** CONGRATULATIONS! You've conquered the Rubix Cube!

…**Rodney McKay** No way!… Must be a fluke…  
…**John Sheppard** Face it Rodney, he conquered it and you didn't  
…**Rodney McKay** I would have conquered it if I had more time!

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** Started Playing "Puddle Jumper Express"

**

* * *

**

**John Sheppard** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
[GAME OVER] You _almost _beat the high score!  
High Score: 1,098,789  
Your Score: 1,089,912

**_Puddle Jumper Express – Think you can beat the high score? {Play Now}_**

**

* * *

**

**Samantha Carter** Sigh… Heading back on the Daedalus tomorrow :(

**

* * *

**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

**The 2nd from last post (John Sheppard: Noooooo!) is actually from a comic I created the other day.  
The Link is **www (dot) bitstrips (dot) com (slash) series/9NR3/read (dot) php?comic_id=NPX5L&subsection=0

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated! If you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, let me know!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peg-Book . LantisNet**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**Thank you to:  
- jnut13 for the request of a Teyla themed page  
- Everyone who gave me ideas,  
- SerenBunny who's kind review-reply got me to finish this :),  
- Everyone who took a look at the comic,  
- And to everyone who reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or the real facebook. **

**Note: Sorry for any formatting issues... Some of the breaks wouldn't show up  
**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

* * *

|*|*|*|** Teyla Emmagan**  
|*|*|*| _(Edit My Profile)_

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games

Who's your soulmate quiz?  
What was your job in another life?  
What Color are you?  
If the whole Atlantis Expedition was a family, who would you be?

Friends Online

Amelia Banks  
Elizabeth Weir  
Jennifer Keller  
John Sheppard  
Rodney McKay  
Ronon Dex

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**Teyla Emmagan** Took the "What job would you have in another life?" Quiz and got: Ninja!

…**Teyla Emmagan** What is a Ninja?  
…**John Sheppard** We are so watching The Octagon at the next team movie night!  
…**Rodney McKay** Finally! Something other then your football game!  
…**John Sheppard** Hey! It's a classic.  
…**Ronon Dex** do people die in the movie?

* * *

**John Sheppard** Added a new page to PegBook!

The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies! _{Go there now}_

* * *

**John Sheppard** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"_  
_

Rule 1- NEVER PISS OFF THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 2 – Never anger Rodney!  
Rule 3 - Never anger a geek in general

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 4 – If you do, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

* * *

**Amelia Banks** took the "Who's your soul mate" quiz and got Ronon Dex: 94.2%

Other Matches:  
Chuck Campbell: 32.5%  
Radek Zelenka: 12.1%  
Peter Kavanagh: -73.4%

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 5 – Gifts of Coffee can be lifesavers

…**Rodney McKay** True… Very true

* * *

**John Sheppard** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 6 – Never, EVER say "nothing can go wrong"

* * *

**Rodney McKay** took the "If the whole Atlantis Expedition was a family, who would you be?" Quiz!

Your Result: The Crazy Uncle!  
_Watch out! Uncle Rodney's coming!_

_{Compare your result with one of your friend's}_

Radek Zelenka also got: The Crazy Uncle - _Uncle Radek's coming, hide! What's he going to blow up this time? _

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** You know, you never realize how much spare time people have until you look at their new-feeds :)  
_-Status Shuffle_

* * *

**Floating City Real-Estate** has joined PegBook!_  
FloatingCity (at) PegMail . LantisNet  
_

Welcome to Floating City Real-Estate; the best place to buy, sell, and locate new living quarters! Looking to move out of that tiny one-room show box? You'll find the best options here!

* * *

**John Sheppard** posted on **Floating City Real-Estate**

For Sale: 1 Bedroom, 1 Bathroom  
Seller: J_Sheppard (at) _PegMail . LantisNet_  
Location: D-32; close to the control room  
Details: 1 bed/1 bath. Close enough to the control room and only a quick walk to the transporter too. Contact for tour ;)  
Cost: Best Offer

* * *

**Chuck Campbell** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 7 – Remember, the Gate-Techies know everything  
Rule 8 – Watch out for the rumor-mill

* * *

**John Sheppard** Took the "What job would you have in another life?" Quiz and got: Taxi Driver!

* * *

**Rodney McKay** posted on **Floating City Real-Estate**

Looking to Purchase: 1 Bedroom, 1 Bathroom, with Den & Balcony  
Buyer: R_McKay (at) _PegMail . LantisNet_  
Preferred Location: Close to transporter, but far enough that it isn't too busy  
Preferred Details: 1 bed/1 bath/den/balcony. Preferably close enough to a transporter. Space for a desk would be best.  
Payment: Varies

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** Took the "What job would you have in another life?" Quiz and got: Mad Scientist

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 9 – Nothing is as easy as it looks…

* * *

**Laura Cadman** People are like those assorted chocolate boxes… you can never be sure if you'll get one of those crappy coconut ones. Oh, if only people came with those 'road-maps' too :-)  
_-Status Shuffle_

* * *

**Ronon Dex** Took the "What job would you have in another life?" Quiz and got: Hockey Coach!

* * *

**Rodney McKay** Why is it that the angry natives always want to kill us?

* * *

**Ronon Dex** needs someone to send more DHD Crystals for him to upgrade his outpost! Send him some now and get a reward too!

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Sorry for my delay (again) in updating… everything from school to science fair came in the way. I finally finished my science fair project (Determining Heavy Metal Contamination In Soil Using Spectroscopy) and presented that last week. I still don't know if I won anything because the awards ceremony is on this Wednesday. I also entered in the "Google Science Fair" but unfortunately, I won't know if I'm one of the semi-finalists until May. At least Wednesday is coming up soon so I'll know if I got anything or if I'll be going onto Nationals like last year…  
**

**I've created two more comics, and then based the posts off of them:  
**  
www (dot) bitstrips (dot) com (slash) /search/Rodney+McKay/read (dot) php?comic_id=KP9CL&subsection=0**  
(Why is it that the angry natives always want to kill us?)  
_[I'm not to happy about this one but I posted it anyways]_**

www (dot) bitstrips (dot) com (slash) search/Rodney+McKay/read (dot) php?comic_id=0W9CL&subsection=0  
**(Ronon and Wraith Wars)**

**I've recently created a website to host all of the comics/extras that I would like to post here so I'll add that link once I get the site up and running.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!  
Reviews are loved :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peg-Book . LantisNet**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N: Wow! Already onto chapter 8? And to think, this was only supposed to be a one-shot :)**

**Anyways, a few new ideas from here on… one of them being some Teyla/John. I've only ever written a bit of Sheyla before so this is new to me but I'll try my best. Suggestions are always loved!**

**Also, sorry for the formatting issues... Some of the lines didn't show up and I couldn't get them to appear...  
**

**Thank you to:  
- ****Penelope the Perky Penguin for the request of a Chuck themed page,  
- sagey for the request of some Teyla/John,  
- Everyone who gave me ideas,  
- Everyone who viewed the comics,  
- All who added the story to their alert/favorite lists  
- And to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or the real facebook. Also, the first MixUp-MatchUp Post (with the wraith) is a creation of insanity from my friend... I'm not _that_ insane… well most days :P Also, the last post is owned by my friend as well.**

**Special Note: Please read end Authors Note… This story is going on hiatus…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

* * *

▓▓▓ .PROUDLY. ▓▓▓ **Chuck Campbell**  
▓▓▓ CANADIAN ▓▓▓ _(Edit My Profile)_

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
What was your job in another life?  
If the whole Atlantis Expedition was a family, who would you be?  
Wraith Wars  
MixUp-MatchUp  
Social Interview  
Status Shuffle

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Carson Beckett  
Jennifer Keller  
Laura Cadman  
Rodney McKay

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**Chuck Campbell** created a new page on Pegbook!

The ONLINE Rumor Mill _{Go There Now}_

Description: Finally, the online way to keep up with the latest buzz on Atlantis!

* * *

**Amelia Banks** Added to the ONLINE Rumor Mill

_John and Teyla caught on a date last night on the east pier! I think he got the idea of the "picnic on the pier" from the McKay-Keller Proposal… _

...**Chuck Campbell** I always thought they'd be a cute couple…

* * *

**Ronon Dex** Just leveled up to 632 on Wraith Wars!

_Level 632- Congratulations! You've successfully infiltrated "Wraith Hive Alpha". Your mission is to get to the central control hub, sabotage the ship, and get out before it explodes! Make sure not to get caught along the way because the fate of the universe depends on your success! _

* * *

**MixUp-MatchUp **has joined pegbook!

_What are the worst things that could go together? Find them here!_

* * *

******MixUp-MatchUp** Today's Top Pick: "Wraith" and "High School Musical"

Including: Zac Efron, the Stick to the Status Quo redo: "We are the wraith's you know", the major finale "With Hands", and dancing Wraith!

"No, No, No, NO!  
Woah, woah, woah!  
We are wraith's you know!  
It is better by far,  
To cull you from afar,  
Don't struggle with us,  
You know,  
For we are the wraith's you know!"

"For we are going to kill you (dun, dun, dun) with our (dun, dun, dun, dun) HANDS!"

* * *

**Teyla Emmagan** is in a relationship with **John Sheppard**

…**Amelia Banks** Ha! I knew it :)  
…**John Sheppard** Amelia, you _REALLY_ need to go on a date with Ronon and stop trying to get info on others social lives ;-)

* * *

**John Sheppard** is in a relationship with **Teyla Emmagan**

…**Rodney McKay** When did this happen!

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** Laura and Carson? They would be so cute together!

**_Would Laura Cadman/Carson Beckett make a good couple?_  
**_~Social Interview_

…**Amelia Banks** Agreed!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Defiantly a cute couple!

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** "You must view all sides to gain knowledge"

_~Status Shuffle_

…**Evan Lorne** What if it's a circle?

* * *

**PegBook . LantisNet** Today's Challenge?

Try this but don't erase anything!  
**Type your name;****  
Type your name with your elbow;  
Type your name with your nose;  
Type your name with your toes;  
Now post it and see how others did too!**

Chuck Campbell, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, and 2 others like this

…**Chuck Campbell** Try this: **Type your name; **Chuck Campbell - **Type your name with your elbow; **chnuck cvampbell - **Type your name with your nose; **chuck campbell -**Type your name with your toes; **chjucvk cvampel;ll  
…**John Sheppard** Try this: **Type your name; **John Sheppard - **Type your name with your elbow; **mjolhnn shepp;asrd - **Type your name with your nose; **Jonhb Sheppard - **Type your name with your toes; **joohnsheppord  
…**Rodney McKay** This is just idiotic  
…**John Sheppard** That's only because you can't do it  
…**Rodney McKay** I can do it, I'm just not bothering to waste my perfectly good time on this!  
…**John Sheppard** Just face it, you can't

* * *

**John Sheppard** Awww! Roddykins! ;-)

…**Rodney McKay** Shut. Up.  
…**Jennifer Keller** Am I missing something?  
…**John Sheppard** What? Your soon-to-be-hubby didn't tell you of our last mission… the one with the overly-friendly natives  
…**Jennifer Keller** Ugh, PLEASE don't tell me that another alien woman was hitting on him again!  
…**John Sheppard** Hitting on him, yes. Woman, no.  
…**Rodney McKay** I swear, if you call me that one more time your life _will_ be a LIVING HELL  
…**John Sheppard** Aww, come on Roddykins…  
…**Jennifer Keller** I have to admit, the name is kind of cute though ;)

* * *

**John Sheppard** – **Teyla Emmagan** I'll pick you up for our date at 7, ok?

…**Teyla Emmagan** - ** John Sheppard** I will see you then.  
…** John Sheppard** – **Teyla Emmagan** Dinner then a movie?  
…** Teyla Emmagan** - ** John Sheppard** Sounds wonderful :)

* * *

**MixUp-MatchUp** Today's top pick? Skydiving and Kitchen Utensils!

"Ya-hooooo!"  
[_Ripppppppp!_]  
"Uh Oh…"

* * *

**Online Rumor Mill** Seems that there are more then a few rumors floating around about another Social Saturday coming about…

…**Laura Cadman** Ha! Yeah right… After what happened last time with the moonshine, I don't think Elizabeth will allow it to happen again  
…**Chuck Campbell** I heard that a few people were starting a petition though  
…**Laura Cadman** Really? I've gotta find it and sign it… then go find Radek to make sure he'll have a few bottles of moonshine left

* * *

**MixUp-MatchUp** Today's close second? McKay and Decaf Coffee!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, and 24 others like this

* * *

**Rodney McKay** Fu*king weather system on MX4-923…

…**John Sheppard** Well it was cold  
…**Rodney McKay** No, no, no, no! It was not cold! Cold is simply too small of a word to adequately describe the razor-edged air! I swear, it's been 4 hours and I still can't feel my fingers!  
…**Jennifer Keller** Then come home for the night! It's 1am already.  
…**Rodney McKay** But I have to finish this…  
…**Jennifer Keller** Rodney…  
…**Rodney McKay** Sure, I'll be there in 5  
…**John Sheppard** Hurry home McKay… Maybe your fiancé can help warm you up ;-)

* * *

**John Sheppard** "Keep clam and everything will be ok!"  
_~Status Shuffle_

…**John Sheppard** Ok, whoever added this one to the status-shuffle obviously didn't check the spelling before they added it…

* * *

**MixUp-MatchUp** Our newest addition: Low Budgets and Space Shuttles!

[In Ship] "Count down to launch!"  
[Over Speaker] "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… LAUNCH!"  
[Voice 1 - Whispering]_ "Do you think they'll be ok?"_  
[Voice 2 - Whispering] _"Yeah, the duct tape should hold."  
RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_  
[Voice 2] "_I could be wrong…_"  
[In Ship] "Uh Huston? I think we have a problem"

* * *

**John Sheppard** Ugh, I'm So Hungary!

…**Rodney McKay** Why don't you go Czech the fridge?  
…**John Sheppard** I'm Russian there right now!  
…**Radek Zelenka** Iran there already and I found some Turkey but it's covered in Greece… There is Norway you would want to eat that so go for the Chile instead  
...**Evan Lorne** Dude, there is no way you can top that!

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Comic Note: The second last one, "**Low Budgets and Space Shuttles!" **is a comic done for the "Low Budget Space Program" challenge on Bitstrips . com (online comic creator). Of course, this just came to mind when I saw the challenge :) Here's the link for anyone who wants to take a look at it:**  
www (dot) bitstrips (dot) com (slash) challenge/RQF8L/read (dot) php?comic_id=218GL&subsection=1

**Again, thanks for reading! Reviews are loved :) **

**HAPPPY EASTER!**

* * *

**Hiatus Note: Yes, this story is going on hiatus for a bit. As I said in the A/N of the last chapter, my science project (Determining Heavy Metal Contamination In Soil Using Spectroscopy) was completed and I was waiting for Wednesday for the awards to see if I had won anything… well the awards are done and that is the reason why I wont be posting for a while. I won a total of 10 awards including 6 specialty awards, gold in my division, and best-in-fair! But, the reason I won't be posting is because I am going to nationals, the Canada Wide Science Fair, this May. So now comes the month of project prep, packing, etc… I may have time to write a quick chapter between busy times or maybe even at the exhibit hall but I'm not sure so I'm putting it on Hiatus for now. Thanks for your patience! I hope you still continue to follow the story :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Peg-Book . LantisNet**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Well I'm home again and had some time to write this chapter so it's now off hiatus! :) Wow… Chapter 9 already. Well, one more to my goal of 10 Chapters! **

**Note 1: McKeller Ahead ;) I just realized that they've been engaged for a few chapters now… opps, I totally forgot. **

**Note 2: A good portion of this chapter is from the quiz "If you had a superpower, what would it be?" which is an idea I've been thinking of for a while; "What if the Atlantis Expedition had Superpowers?". Most of the superpowers belong to different shows/comics/movies including the "Fantastic Four" movie which I recently saw. Some are also from "Teen Titans" which is at the fault of SGA-24 who forced me to watch it… I know you're out there SGA-24 ;) The rest are my own creations/ideas. **

**Note 3: Please read the end A/N for the Update Status**

**Note 4: Fanfiction hates me today... some of the line breaks aren't showing again... Oh well  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own SGA or any of the characters… *sigh*. Also some of the super power ideas used are not mine… **

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) **

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

* * *

(¯`v´¯)  
..`·.¸.·´ ..._..._..._..._ **Jennifer Keller**  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨) ..._... _(Edit My Profile)_  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨¯`·

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
What was your job in another life?  
If you had a super power, what would it be?  
Wraith Wars

Social Interview  
Status Shuffle

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Carson Beckett  
Laura Cadman  
Rodney McKay

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** and **Rodney McKay** were tagged in **Chuck Campbell's Photo**

*Jennifer is standing in front of the gate room steps with an inpatient look on her face, foot tapping, and hands on her hips (trying not to smile) as Rodney, who has just walked through the open gate, is holding a large bouquet of red rose type flowers in his hands*

...**Amelia Banks** What did Rodney do this time?  
…**John Sheppard** Made us come home late because he got caught up in some useless energy readings and was late for his date (by 2 hours!)  
…**Rodney McKay** It was only 1 hour and 32 minutes…  
…**Amelia Banks** At least he remembered the #1 rule – If you're late, bring flowers ;P

* * *

**John Sheppard** Added to "The Handy Dandy Atlantis Handbook for Newbies"

Rule 10 – It's always the last place you look

…**Laura Cadman** Of course it would be in the last place… if you continued looking then you'd just be an idiot

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** Just increased his Auxiliary Drone Control Room and is offering surplus drones to all his friends! First five friends to click get the reward!  
_Wraith Wars {Click To Claim}_

* * *

**PegBook . LantisNet** Join the newest PegBook Craze and see what superpower you would have!  
"If you had a super power what would it be?" {_Take The Quiz Now!_}

* * *

**Ronon Dex **Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: SHAPE-SHIFTING

_You got: Shape-Shifting!  
You can shift into anything you want; lions, snakes, bears, tigers, spiders, snakes… even a fly! You can even shift into prehistoric animals like a pterodactyl or even a Tyrannosaurus-Rex! _

…**Amelia Banks** ;)

* * *

**Rodney McKay**** – Jennifer Keller** I just had a great idea! What about the East Pier?  
…**Jennifer Keller – Rodney McKay** That sounds great! We could get some plants from the mainland to make it more romantic and maybe have it at sunset so the light reflects of the water?  
…**Rodney McKay – Jennifer Keller** I'm good with that :) I'll see if I can't pull a few favours and get the engineering dept. to make us an arch for the ceremony.  
…**Jennifer Keller – Rodney McKay** Can we add some of those rose type flowers you brought back for me on PX3-658?  
…**Rodney McKay - Jennifer Keller** Anything you want :)

* * *

**Ronon Dex** and **Radek Zelenka** teamed up on "Wraith Wars" to defeat the Wraith Hive Kilo – Join the fight now to increase the attack and get great new bonus's, weapons, and extra skill points!

* * *

**Rodney McKay** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: SUPER INTELLIGENCE

_You got: Super Intelligence!  
No matter what the super villains throw your way you will be able to defeat them with your amazing brains! _

…**Rodney McKay** Obviously!

* * *

**PegBook . LantisNet** Enter the PegBook contest to win the ultimate food package!

The Ultimate Food Package includes:  
1 year supply of Popcorn Kernels, chocolate chip cookies, peanut-butter cookies, double-chocolate chunk cookies, chocolate fudge, two dozen boxes of Kraft Dinner (Original Flavour), 3 bags of chips (of your choice brand), One mega sized smore kit: (marshmallows, chocolate bars, gram crackers), Chocolate bars, Candy bars, and 5 Containers of Coffee of your choice brand!

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** was tagged in John Sheppard's album "Offworld Mishaps"

*Photo of Kavanagh on M7G 677 tied upside-down in a tree with the kids running around him in circles.*

…**Peter Kavanagh** I swear, I WILL kill whoever told those kids to tie me to a tree…

* * *

**John Sheppard** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: FIRE POWER

_You got: Fire Power!  
_

_Also known as a "Pyromancer", you have the amazing ability to light yourself on fire, with no harm to yourself! You can use and manipulate fire to do whatever you need! You can fly, reach the temperature of the sun, and even create fire-balls! Watch out though, when you light yourself on fire don't reach too high of temperature or else you'll melt everything around you!_

…**John Sheppard** Sweet!  
…**Evan Lorne** Isn't that similar to the power of Johnny from the Fantastic Four?  
…**Ronon Dex** We are watching that movie next movie night  
…**Rodney McKay** I thought we were watching Back To The Future?  
…**Ronon Dex** No. Fantastic 4

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: GEOMANCER

_You got: Geomancer!  
You have the power of the earth, specifically rocks! You can throw, break, and levitate rocks. You can create earthquakes too! Keep you anger in check because if not then you'll suddenly find yourself in the middle of an earthquake!_

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight… I wish I may, I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do… And all our wishes… will come true :)

* * *

**MixUp-MatchUp** Another top pick? Mustard and chocolate!

_Try our new yellow swirl delight! Our creamy dark chocolate is melted then swirled with our homemade mustard on top making a perfect midnight snack!_

…**John Sheppard** All I can really say is EWWWWWWW!  
…**Jennifer Keller** Hmmm… it actually doesn't sound too bad…  
…**John Sheppard** :-O What! Seriously!... you aren't pregnant are you?

* * *

**Teyla Emmagan** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: BLACK MAGIK

_You got: Black Magik! _**(A/N- no, I didn't spell magic wrong)**  
_WOW! You have great abilities! You can levitate, fly, and create force-fields with your powers! You can even create powerful webs of black magik to capture, restrain, and even temporarily paralyze others! Your powers also come with the ability of an Empath, meaning you can sense others emotions! You have to control your emotions to be able to use your powers though. You also have to meditate to keep your emotions under control or else they will let your powers get out of control too! You can shift into only one animal: a black raven!_

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: WHITE MAGIK

_You got: White Magik  
Your powers are similar to those with Black Magik because you can also levitate and fly. You are an Empath, meaning you can sense others emotions. Your white magik can be used to create webs that can heal any injury, both your own and others! Unlike those with black magik who have to control their emotions to use their powers, your emotions are needed to use your powers. You must feel the emotion to achieve the power. Also, although not as strong as a true telekinetic, you do have a bit of telekinesis if you put your mind to it! You can shift into only one animal: a white dove! _

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** Took the "If you had a super power what would it be?" Quiz and got: POWER AUGMENTATION  
_Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others._

_You got: Power Augmentation  
You've got the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others! You can even weaken their powers so much that they can't even use them! Another bonus, you can do it without them knowing, that us, until they try to use their powers and find them unusable! Hopefully people don't get on your bad side!_

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** and **Rodney McKay** planned an event: "Keller-McKay Wedding"

**Date:** August 24th  
**Wedding:** 6pm  
**Location:** East Pier

…**Carson Beckett** Yay! :) Yea finally set a date!  
…**John Sheppard** Can't wait for it… and the reception! I heard that McKay was pulling a few favors to get Caldwell to allow a rather large shipment of alcohol on the Daedalus ;)

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- After writing this chapter, I think I'm going to start another story… "What if the Atlantis Expedition had superpowers"… It could be interesting ;) **

**Sorry about the lesser amount of posts… I'm kinda stuck under a concrete writers block at the moment… Sorry! **

**UPDATE STATUS: Well the previous hiatus is over :) As most of you know, the reason for my "break" was because of the Canada-Wide Science Fair. I thought that, like last year, I'd have lots of free-time where I could write. I was totally wrong! I only was on my laptop 2 times and that was only for 5 mins once and 30 mins the other time to write a few emails. In the exhibit hall I figured that I could take my laptop and write between judging but again, I was wrong… I had 10 sets of judges (both special awards and regular judging) and I had 5 mins between each set! Despite all this, it definitely paid off! I won Bronze in my division! Anyways, Everything for CWSF is done and exams are finished so I should have some writing time soon. Updates might be a bit slower since the campgrounds for this summer have no wi-fi but I'll work on the new chapters by the fire :) Yay to summer holidays!**

**PEN-NAME CHANGE: Just a heads-up for everyone, I am planning on changing my pen-name from "Jen-NCIS-Lover" to "Jennifer Ann". Just letting you all know so that when I do change it, you'll still know it's me :) **

**I hope all of you enjoyed reading!  
Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PegBook . LantisNet  
_Jennifer Ann / Jen-NCIS-Lover  
_**

**CHAPTER 10!  
_The McKeller Wedding Special Edition_  
**

**A/N- WOO HOO! I made it to my goal of 10 chapters :) Yay!  
**

**Well here we go onto the McKeller themed chapter… With a little splash of the other pairings too, of course :P**

**And yes, I do realize I posted this before Aug.24 but I didn't want to keep you waiting!  
**

**Note 1: Please read bottom A/N  
**

**Note 2: Because this is the McKeller Wedding chapter, there is going to be a lot more photo posts. I can't think of any other way to describe my 'vision' of the McKeller wedding. Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations! Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own SGA**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

|~...Congrats...~|** Amelia Banks**  
|~McKay/Keller~| _(Edit My Profile)_  
|~ August 24th~|

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
What was your job in another life?  
If the whole Atlantis Expedition was a family, who would you be?  
If you had a superpower, what would it be?  
Wraith Wars  
Social Interview  
Status Shuffle

Friends Online  
Carson Beckett  
Chuck Campbell  
Elizabeth Weir  
Evan Lorne  
John Shepard  
Laura Cadman  
Miko Kusanagi  
Radek Zelenka  
Ronon Dex  
Teyla Emmagan

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**John Sheppard** Yo McKay! Bachelor party tonight!

…**Evan Lorne** Definitely looking forward to it :) RADEK! Bring on the Moonshine!

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** Damn Superglue! Whoever had the idea to put superglue on my keyboard will pay!

* * *

**John Sheppard**, **Carson Beckett**, **Ronon Dex**, **Amelia Banks**, and 29 others were tagged in Amelia Bank's Album "McKay-Keller Wedding"

*142 New Photos Added*

* * *

**Carson Beckett** That's crazy!  
…**John Sheppard** Crazy how? Jumping out of perfectly good plane crazy or the insane type of crazy?  
…**Carson Beckett** What?  
…**John Sheppard** Never mind… :-/

* * *

**John Sheppard**, **Ronon Dex**, and **Amelia Banks**, were tagged in Amelia Banks's Photo

*Everyone is on the East Pier setting up for the ceremony. John is lounging against a crate, with sunglasses on, looking so boneless that you know he's asleep. Ronon is carrying a crate onto the pier while Amelia, who is carrying her own box, is sitting on top of Ronon's crate laughing, with a huge smile is on her face.*_  
Setting up for the wedding… John's doing soooo much ;-)_

…**John Sheppard** It wasn't my fault! I've been up for two nights in a row because Rodney needed my help…  
…**Laura Cadman** Awww Amy! You two look so cure together :) Are you and Ronon going to the wedding together?  
…**Amelia Banks** Definitely!

* * *

**Jennifer Keller**, **Carson Beckett**, **Rodney McKay**, and 4 others were tagged in Amelia Banks's Photo

*Jennifer walking down the aisle with Carson while the rest are at the alter" for the rehearsal ceremony. John (noticing the camera) is standing beside Rodney raised his hand to put 'bunny ears' on McKay.*  
_Rehearsal Dinner and Ceremony _

* * *

**Amelia Banks** and **Ronon Dex** were tagged in Amelia Banks's Photo

*Ronon standing in front of Amy in a black tux with a badly tangled tie. Amy, in her royal blue bridesmaid dress, is in front of Ronon trying to fix the tie. *

…**Laura Cadman** Aww Amy! That's so cute :) By the way Jen, I love the bridesmaid dresses! They're gorgeous!

(_A/N- By the way, the bridesmaid dresses are knee-length and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Two crisscrossing lighter blue ribbons are around the waist and tie behind in a bow. The ribbons match the groomsmen ties_)

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** and **Rodney McKay** were tagged in Amelia Banks's Photo

*Both Jennifer and Rodney standing at the alter saying their I do's. The alter is under an archway with the rose-flowers from PX3-658 with a backdrop of the Lantian Ocean. The sun is just setting, reflecting off the water, casting hues of pink and blue. Small flowering plants from the mainland line the aisle along with candles giving the ceremony a romantic feeling as well. In the picture both Jennifer and Rodney finished saying their "I do's" and are kissing while everyone around is cheering."

* * *

**Radek Zelenka, Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller** and 6 others were tagged in Amelia Banks's Photo

*Photo of the bridal party; Radek – Groomsman, Ronon – Groomsman, John – Best Man, Rodney – Groom, Jen – Bride, Carson – Jen's honorary father, Marie – Maid of Honor, Amy – Bridesmaid, Teyla – Bridesmaid*  
_Congrats! *Heart*_

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Receptions are always the best part of any wedding… Who doesn't love good food, free alcohol, and dancing :)  
_|| Pegbook Mobile App_

…**Evan Lorne** I wouldn't miss seeing John try to dance the waltz for the world

* * *

**Rodney McKay** and **Jennifer Keller** were tagged in Amelia Banks's photo:

*Both Jennifer and Rodney looking into each others eyes lovingly during their first dance –Song- Let me be your hero _by_ Enrique Iglesias*

…**Carson Beckett** Awwwwwww :')

* * *

**John Sheppard** and **Teyla Emmagan** were tagged in Amelia Banks's photo:

*John is trying to dance with Teyla but keeps stepping on her toes. Teyla has a pained expression on her face but can't help but laugh at John's concentrated face as he tries to get it right*

* * *

**Rodney McKay** and **Jennifer Keller** were tagged in Amelia Banks's Video:

*Both Jen and Rodney pick up the knife and cut the cake together. With the piece of cake between them, Jen picked up the cake with her hand before smearing it on his face, Laughing. Rodney, laughing as well, wipes the cake off with one hand before smearing it on her face as well, earning a squeal of surprise. Rodney pulls Jen towards him and kisses her on the lips, smiling as they pulled back*

…**John Sheppard** So much for their "no cake-smearing" deal ;P

* * *

**Rodney McKay** and **Jennifer Keller** were tagged in Amelia Banks's photo:

*Photo of Rodney carrying Jennifer down the hall bridal style towards their shared quarters*  
_So cute :) _

* * *

**PegBook** Congrats Drs Rodney and Jennifer McKay! Best wishes from all of us on Atlantis!

* * *

**John Sheppard** Ugh… As much as I love weddings, I hate the hangovers the next morning…

* * *

**John Sheppard** – **Rodney McKay** When are you returning from your honeymoon on Earth?  
**Rodney McKay** – **John Sheppard** We're taking the full two weeks. We're leaving tomorrow morning.

…**Jennifer Keller** We're spending 3 days with my family, 3 days with his, and then going somewhere that my hubby is keeping secret from me :)

* * *

**Jennifer Keller** Goodbye Atlantis! See you when we get back!  
_|| Pegbook Mobile Data-Pad App_

* * *

**Rodney McKay** – **Radek Zelenka** _PLEASE_ don't let Kavanagh destroy the labs while I'm gone. Good luck!  
_|| Pegbook Mobile Data-Pad App_

* * *

**_Chapter 11 Intro_**

Taking a long sip of his steaming hot coffee, John scrolled through his news feed, hoping to catch up on the latest pegbook posts before the morning meeting. Taking another sip, his eyes widened at the next post, his coffee spraying over the screen. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted at the screen in shock, "No way..."

**Todd Wraith** has joined Pegbook

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Yup, the next chapter is Todd's! Thanks to both DaletheChu** **and** **Ella Dex for the request :) I will be going back to the regular chapter style :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are loved but please no flames. **

**Suggestions and ideas are also greatly appreciated! I'm running low on ideas having trouble thinking of posts to add. So if you have any ideas, let me know please :)**

**Also, one last note before you leave… Any ideas on the perfect McKeller Honeymoon destination? **

**Thanks for reading!  
Jen**

**…,…**

**Pen-Name Change: Never mind the note last chapter… the name's already gone so I'll be staying with Jen-NCIS-Lover for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PegBook . LantisNet**

**_Jennifer Ann / Jen-NCIS-Lover_**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N- I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me so far! I'm super glad you all like the story! School is starting back soon so I wanted to get this posted before I get sidetracked… **

**Just a note, I'm starting to add more Carson/Laura too :)**

**Before I go on, I have to give Huge Thank yous to:  
-DaletheChu** **and** **Ella Dex for the request of a Todd Chapter :)  
-Everyone who gave me a Honeymoon destination!  
-nephilim67 for your ideas!  
-All of my wonderful reviewers!  
-And to my anonymous reviewers **Werepanther33 **and** Anoriel** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
**

**THANK YOU ALL! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! **

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or any of it's characters… if I did, the show would have never been cancelled!**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**|||||| Todd Wraith  
|||||| **_(Edit My Profile)_

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
_You have no games so we've suggested some of the most popular games for you!_  
If you had a superpower, what would it be?  
MALP Madness  
ZPM Dash  
Wraith Wars  
Status Shuffle

Friends Online  
_No Online Friends_

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**Todd Wraith** You humans confuse me with your earthly ways

…**John Sheppard** How the hell did you get an account?  
…**Laura Cadman** This is complete Bull Shit! What complete idiot thought that giving a Wraith pegbook would be a freaking good idea!  
…**John Sheppard** Woah Cadman… You're starting to sound like McKay… maybe that time you spent in his head really did rub off on you  
…**Laura Cadman** Nah, I just gotta take over his job while he's on his Honeymoon ;)

* * *

**Todd Wraith** I do not understand. Why would this technology suggest this 'game' that wants me to defeat my own kind?

**Our Database shows us that haven't tried any of our games yet so we're suggesting the most popular game this week for you:**

**Join Wraith Wars today! Unite with others in the battle between good and evil to defeat the wraith before they defeat you! Create your avatar, build your weapons, add friends to be in your army, and join the battle! **

**_Top Players:  
#1- Supreme Warrior – Ronon Dex – Level 692 _**_{Send team request}_  
**_#2- Super Solider – Radek "Killer" Zelenka – Level 601 _**_{Send team request}**  
**_**_#3- Master Hitman – Elizabeth Weir – Level 565 _**_{Send team request}_**_  
#4- Apprentice Wraith Mass-Murder – Miko Kusanagi – Level 510 _**_{Send team request}_**_  
#5- Skilled Slaughter – John Sheppard – Level 487 _**_{Send team request}_

…**John Sheppard** Awww… How did Elizabeth get a higher ranking then I did!… wait… I didn't even know Elizabeth played Wraith Wars…

* * *

**John Sheppard** So bored… MCKAY! You have to come home soon! I need someone to bug and Ronon's no fun :(

…**John Sheppard** Oh! I just had an idea!

* * *

**John Sheppard** posted an Event using the "PegBook Event Lister"

**Pegbook Event Lister – Public**  
What: Ultra Extreme, McKay Free PRANK WEEK! (Meaning you don't have to worry about the absence of hot water)  
From: J_Sheppard  
To: All Expedition Members  
When: Today, at 1300  
_Duration 7 days_  
Where: All of Atlantis, so watch your backs!

…**Evan Lorne** Sounds like fun  
…**Laura Cadman** Oh Yeah! It's so on!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** I know you got me to approve a 'morale booster' but I guess you didn't fully explain it…  
…**John Sheppard** Yeah, about that. It will be an amazing morale booster that everyone's looking forward to!  
…**Teyla Emmagan** Now that the idea of 'pranks' has been explained to me it will be most fun.  
…**Ronon Dex** Sheppard, it's on.  
…**Carson Beckett** Och, please don't tell me this will be like high-school all over again?  
…**Carson Beckett** On second thought, I think I'm declaring the infirmary a "Prank-Free Zone" and hiding for the rest of the week.  
…**Laura Cadman** Sorry sweetie, but you're already on my hit list  
…**Carson Beckett** Bloody Hell, I'm doomed

Teyla Emmagan, John Sheppard, Laura Cadman and 132 others like this.

* * *

**John Sheppard** was tagged in Evan Lorne's Album "Atlantis Life – Prank Week"

*Photo of John running through the halls, arms raised in mid yell, skin dyed a bright, fluorescent yellow*

…**John Sheppard** Delete it...  
…**Evan Lorne** Sorry Sir but I've been ordered by Elizabeth to document the Prank Week so it can be used later to boost morale.  
…**John Sheppard** ELIZABETH!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Sorry John but it was your idea to use this as a morale booster so the photos stay.  
…**John Sheppard** This so isn't fair *insert pouty face*

* * *

**Laura Cadman** ACK! Every time I open a new page on my computer, the theme to "The Twilight Zone" starts playing!

…**Evan Lorne** Be lucky that's what you got! Every time I do, I get "It's a small world" starts playing and I can't stop it!

* * *

**John Sheppard** Heffalump and Woozles… Heffalump and Woozles… Steal Honey… Beware, BEWARE!

…**John Sheppard** A heffalump or woozle, is very confuzled, a heffalump or woozle's very sly, sly, sly, sly! They come in ones and twoozles, but if they so choozles, before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, ply, ply!  
…**John Sheppard** They're extraordinary, so better bewary, because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size! If honey's what you covet, you'll find that they love it, because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** John, are you drunk?  
…**John Sheppard** What makes you think that?

* * *

**Carson Beckett** Sometimes I cannot believe the insanity that goes on in this place…

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** This is the SECOND time someone decided to put superglue on my keyboard! I'm warning you, if I find you, YOU. SHALL. PAY!

* * *

**Carson Beckett** BlooDY HEll! whY is MY LapTOp turning CAps locK ON ANd off RANdomLY!

…**Radek Zelenka** I had that this morning. Someone decided to put "auto-caps lock" chips into the computers which randomly turns caps lock on and off without you touching it.  
…**Carson Beckett** HELp me aND COme geT RId of iT!

* * *

**Todd Wraith** When Life gives you lemons, make apple juice!  
_Status Shuffle_

…**Todd Wraith** You humans make no sense at all.  
…**John Sheppard** This status makes no sense…  
…**Laura Cadman** Having a wraith on PegBook makes no sense.  
…**Carson Beckett** Nothing makes much sense anymore love…

* * *

**Carson Beckett** was tagged in Evan Lorne's Album "Atlantis Life- Prank Week"

*Carson glaring at the camera, covered in ice shavings that had been dumped from a bucket above the door as it opened.*  
_Ah yes, Laura just had to use an old classic…_

…**Laura Cadman** No, I used ice chips instead of the classic use of water :)  
…**Carson Beckett** You lassie, are in for it when I find you…

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** was tagged in Evan Lorne's Album "Atlantis Life – Prank Week"

*Photo of Radek, standing in a lab, covered in blue paint which had been sprayed as the door opened. Radek looks completely furious as he drips with paint in the now blue splattered room"

…**John Sheppard** I swear Radek! We didn't mean it!  
…**Evan Lorne** It was supposed to be for Kavanagh!

* * *

**Evan Lorne** OUCH! Why is everything metal I touch in my quarters give me a shock!

…**John Sheppard** Mine too!  
…**Evan Lorne** Radek…  
…**Radek Zelenka** A simple prank my friends and I played in University. Funny what a simple high-frequency AC generator can do to a doorknob, or in this case, anything metal in one's quarters

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** Whoever put pink hair dye in my shampoo will be finding themselves out of the SGC before they can say anything! I WILL FIND YOU!

* * *

**Evan Lorne** You know what we need next-time for a morale booster instead of a Prank-Week is an Insanity Week – One week full of the most outrageous (and insane) activities!

…**Laura Cadman** Hmmm… I can see it now; John, Carson, Evan, and Rodney Racing Home-made kiddie skooters down the hallways. Maybe we can have a pirate-convention too… That'd be fun! :)  
…**Radek Zelenka** Ah yes, and people paging themselves over the comm. System and walking around all day taking five steps forward and three steps backwards.  
…**Amelia Banks** How about a Paper Plane Elastic Slingshot Launcher competition? I made one in high school and it worked great! Soared a good 8 feet high before gliding another 30 feet… before it crashed into wall…  
…**Chuck Campbell** Break out the Halluci-Tea from MX3-739!  
…**Elizabeth Weir** Oh dear… I cannot see this ending well  
…**Evan Lorne** But it'd be fun!  
...**Laura Cadman** PIRATE CONVENTION HERE I COME! Gonna get meself a right fine sword and none of ye scurvy landlubbers will get in me way! Avast Me Hearties!  
…**Carson Beckett** Love, I'm beginning to become quite worried about your sanity…

* * *

**Jennifer Keller McKay** Home from an AMAZING honeymoon

…**Amelia Banks** Jen, you're back! How was it?  
…**Laura Cadman** Where did you guys go? I know McKay was keeping it a surprise  
…**Jennifer Keller McKay** It was wonderful! We spent the first three days with my family then the next three with his. We even spent one of the days there at Niagara Falls so we could ride the Maid of the Mist. It was great :) He then whisked me away on a private jet to the Bahamas! Oh it was gorgeous! We stayed on Paradise Island at the Ocean Club resort and he got us the Master Suite! It was completely AMAZING!  
…**Carson Beckett** I'm glad you had a wonderful time love!

* * *

**Rodney McKay** WHY THE HELL IS THERE BLUE PAINT EVERYWHERE IN MY LABS?

* * *

**_Pegbook Private Messaging_**

**John Sheppard** – **Evan Lorne** I thought you cleaned it up!  
…**Evan Lorne** – **John Sheppard** I thought you did…  
…**John Sheppard** – **Evan Lorne** Oh Crap!

* * *

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**YAY! Only 9 more reviews to 100! You guys are the best! I love you all :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**PegBook . LantisNet  
**_Jennifer Ann / Jen-NCIS-Lover_

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- ACKKKKK! I'm so sorry for my update delay! Don't you hate it when real life just gets totally in the way? School, funeral, school, work…. Ugh… way to busy and definitely not enough time. I finally got a job too, and that pretty much took over every weekend and most weeknights too. My job, which was completely awesome, was sadly only a seasonal job so it's over now, which allowed me time to write this chapter. **

**Anyways, school is still really busy leaving me super-stressed but hopefully I can write this chapter alright. I really enjoyed writing last chapter – I'll have to say, it was one of my absolute favorites. I was in a super-good mood last time which kinda ran off into the chapter but I just haven't been in a mood like that so I've been putting off. Anyways, enough of my babbling… ONTO THE STORY! But first, the thank yous:**

**To all my reviewers: **I LOVE YOU ALL :) *Heart* This story is dedicated to all of you because, well, you're the ones who keep me writing!**  
To all my readers: **Thanks for sticking with me so far – I'm glad you like the story! Hopefully you all will enjoy the chapter!  
**To nephilim67: **Thanks again for your idea :) I just had to use it in this chapter!  
**To Werepanther33:** Thank you for your ideas as well! I'm using some this chapter and I have a great idea for a "towel day" next chapter… not too sure about how to put in the waffle day but I'll figure something out J – The plants are going to have their first appearance in this chapter; just to start the idea, but I have an idea for a later chapter too! Hehe… super-hyperactive-caffeine-addicted-plants here I come!

**Hopefully I can make this one as good as the last one :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything… or do I? Maybe I do… No, I don't own anything, really. **

**Note1: It's a little rough to to the lack of proof-reading  
Note 2: David Parish is joining our cast as well now :)**

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

**|||||| Carson Beckett  
|||||| **_(Edit My Profile)_

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

Games  
MALP Madness  
Status Shuffle  
The "McKay" IQ Test  
Virtual Rubix's cube  
Wraith Wars  
ZPM Dash

Friends Online  
Amelia Banks  
Chuck Campbell  
David Parish  
Evan Lorne  
Jennifer Keller  
John Sheppard  
Laura Cadman  
Peter Kavanagh  
Radek Zelenka  
Rodney McKay  
Teyla Emmagan

* * *

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**David Parish** Who left the cerulean blue plant on my desk?

…**Evan Lorne** I think it was SGA8. If I remember right they said it was a gift from the empress there which they were re-gifting to you as an early Christmas present.  
…**Amelia Banks** Is that the extremely ugly blue _thing_ that was on your desk this morning? No wonder it was re-gifted…. HAHA! IT'S JUST LIKE FRUITCAKE!  
…**David Parish** I actually like fruitcake  
…**Amelia Banks** Then you're a fruitcake ;)

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** What is this blue plant-type thing doing outside my quarters?

* * *

**John Sheppard** We should really have our own version of Wipeout…

…**Rodney McKay** Only if you'll be a contestant so you can make a fool of yourself

* * *

**Rodney McKay** Why is there a blue plant in my lab?

…**John Sheppard** You should be grateful. Apparently, you're the nineteenth person it's been re-gifted to just today.  
…**Rodney McKay** You know; it's actually not that bad… now that I'm looking at it, it kinda grows on you after a while  
…**Evan Lorne** Yeah, just like a fungus…. Then again, it does kind of look like that.

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Some people think I have a screw loose. Well too bad for them, I lost the screwdriver  
_Status Shuffle_

Carson Beckett, Rodney McKay, and 8 others like this

* * *

**Rodney McKay** Ah… First Off-world mission since I got home. Maybe it will actually be a nice, peaceful planet like the data-base says…

* * *

**Radek Zelenka** Všichni jste úplný idioti! Just because you are waiting for Doctor McKay to return from offworld does NOT mean you can go into his lab and proceed to use pens and pencils play the drums on the equitment while you wait for him! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US ALL UP? Oni nás všechny zabije, než Wraith dělat!

* * *

**Rodney McKay** was tagged in John Sheppard's Album "Offworld Mishaps"

*Photo of Rodney running for his life as various safari-looking animals are chasing him down the path.*

…**Rodney McKay** I SWEAR, I am NEVER going back to MG5-972!  
…**Jennifer Keller** Awww, poor Roddykins… Do you need me to kiss it all better ;)

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Join the party, a Castle party! You're all invited to come and join the fun, so let's get started, so much to do! Come join the party, where dreams really do come true!

…**John Sheppard** ?  
…**Carson Beckett** What's this love? Insanity week is next week, not today.  
…**Laura Cadman** Obviously some of you didn't look at your pegbook calendar… it's "Annoyingly Catchy Disney Song Day!"  
…**John Sheppard** No it isn't  
…**Laura Cadman** Yes it is! Well it is now :P  
…**John Sheppard** *looks at new post* Damn, there it is. Hey… that is not a Disney song! I saw all the Disney movies and that is not one!  
…**Laura Cadman** It is too! Have you ever been to Disney World in Florida? It's the "Dream along with Mickey" show in front of the castle. Duh :P  
…**John Sheppard** Hmm… PegBook really needs Youtube for this stuff….

* * *

**Pegbook Event Lister** - **Public**

What: Annoyingly Catchy Disney Song Day  
_Description: A day for singing all of those annoyingly catchy Disney tunes that get stuck in your head! No matter if it is from Disney World, Land, or one of the movies, be prepared! "It's a small world", "The circle of life", and BEST OF ALL; "A Pirates life for me!"_  
From: L_Cadman  
To: All Expedition Members  
When: TODAY!  
Where: Everywhere!

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** Will people PLEASE stop putting their trash can's on their desks and labeling it "IN"!

…**Elizabeth Weir** Yes John, that includes you too  
…**John Sheppard** Awww… ;(

* * *

**PegBook Event Lister - Private**  
What: Xtreme Wheelchair Racing  
From: J_Sheppard  
To: E_Lorne, R_McKay, R_Dex, L_Cadman  
When: 1400  
Where: East Pier  
Make sure to swipe a chair from the infirmary before you come! And stay clear of Carson, Jennifer, and Elizabeth at all costs!

…**Rodney McKay** John, you do realize my hubby (I being Jennifer) tends to leave his pegbook page open on his tablet which causes me to see this, right?  
…**John Sheppard** Uh, April Fools!  
…**Rodney McKay** It's November…

* * *

**Truth or Dare Generator – Daily Mayhem Version 1.2** has been added to Pegbook! _{Go there now!}_

…**John Sheppard** Wait? Why did version 1.2 come out _after_ version 2.3?

* * *

**John Sheppard** posted an Event using the "PegBook Event Lister"

**Pegbook Event Lister – Public**  
What: Truth Or Dare  
From: J_Sheppard  
To: All Expedition Members  
When: Today, as soon as possible  
Where: Mess Hall

* * *

**John Sheppard** "Dare: Walk through Atlantis dressed up like a woman; including bra, makeup, and a short dress"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Daily Mayhem Version 1.2"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

*Photo Attachment- John scowling as he's being dragged into the mess-hall by Rodney and Ronon dressed in a short, pink dress (complete with sock-stuffed bra), silver high heels, and pink eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush.*

…**Rodney McKay** Wow, Sheppard; you make one ugly lady…  
…**Laura Cadman** Well he's not that bad  
…**Elizabeth Weir** I don't know, I might just be scarred for life after seeing that  
…**John Sheppard** RODNEY! Why isn't pegbook allowing me to delete this post!  
…**Radek Zelenka** Ah, that would be my doing. In the base programming of the Truth or Dare Generators, the delete function is disabled  
…**John Sheppard** You are soooo lucky you don't have any training sessions with me

* * *

**Rodney McKay** "Truth: If John Sheppard was a type of dessert, what would he be? How would you eat him?"  
**_"Truth Or Dare Generator – Daily Mayhem Version 1.2"  
_**_|| PegBook Data-Pad Mobile App_

Um… I don't even know how to answer that one…

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Salagadoola mechicka boola, _bibbidi-bobbidi__-__boo…._ Put 'em together and what have you got? B_ippity__-__boppity__-__boo!_

* * *

**John Sheppard** – **Rodney McKay** Hey McKay! How's your blue fungi-plant doing… do you still have it in the lab to annoy the other scientists?

...**Rodney McKay** - **John Sheppard** Don't you have work to do or something- instead of annoying me? And yes, yes I do.  
…**John Sheppard** – **Rodney McKay** You really should get rid of it. I swore that thing winked at me earlier today!  
…**Rodney McKay** - **John Sheppard** It winked at you? Are you sure you're feeling alright?  
…**John Sheppard** – **Rodney McKay** I'm fine – and I know you're thinking it and NO I'm not crazy either. But I swear, it turned and winked at me!  
…** Rodney McKay** - **John Sheppard** Yup, you're crazy alright

* * *

**Laura Cadman** YO HO, YO HO! A Pirate's Life For Me!

…**Carson Beckett** Laura Love, your obsession with pirates is beginning to worry me a wee tad…  
…**Laura Cadman** Belay that landlubber talk! Me must practice if meself wan' ta win the pirate competition. C'mere, me beauty. Me sanity is fine. Ye should try it too!  
…**Carson Beckett** Uh… Shiver me timbers, ye saucy wrench!  
…**Laura Cadman** Aye! That is more like it me saucy matey ;)  
…**John Sheppard** This is just getting plain creepy…

* * *

**John Sheppard** I swear, Rodney's Fungi-Plant is really starting to scare me… First it winked at me in that creepy leafy way then when I left my coffee beside it, and turned around to get it, it was gone!

…**Rodney McKay** Now it's a winking, caffeine addicted plant too?  
…**John Sheppard** YES!  
…**Rodney McKay** Have you been drinking that Halluci-Tea again_?_

* * *

**Chapter 13 Intro**

**PegBook Event Lister – Public**

What: Atlantis Insanity Week  
_Description: Join in on the biggest Morale Booster of our time here; The first ever Atlantis Insanity Week! Add your event to the sign up sheet in the Mess Hall before Thursday Night – Voting will take place on Thursday at 1800 in the mass hall for the top events._  
From: E_Weir  
To: All Expedition Members  
When: Saturday-Saturday, Various event times will be posted in the Mess Hall  
Where: Various Locations – TBA

* * *

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**When I finally got back to writing, I ended up writing a few new things. One of them is a sequel to last year's "The Mistletoe Mission". Yes it is currently a work in progress under the name of "The Mistletoe Mission 2.0 – The Contest"… I'm not saying anymore until I post it but I'm expecting that to be around Christmas. I want to complete it all before posting anything :)  
**

**By the way, did anyone see Yesterday's (Tuesday's) NCIS episode? I was so surprised to see Teyla as a JAG officer! I almost didn't recognize her with the uniform and with her hair in a tight bun…  
**

**Anyways, back to the story - I have no idea when or if a new chapter will be posted. Most likely there will be a new chapter and hopefully I'll get around to posting it sometime by Christmas or New Years.  
**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are always loved :)  
Jennifer**


	13. Chapter 13

**PegBook . LantisNet**

**_Jennifer Ann / Jen-NCIS-Lover_**

**Chapter 13  
(Feb14: Uploaded new chapter, then re-uploaded with corrections) **

**A/N- I'm back! Well… that hiatus lasted way longer then I had originally anticipated… Sorry! **

** I had lost my muse for this story, and when I finally spotted it a while back, I realized I didn't really like it much anymore… As much as I am tempted to go back and redo a few chapters, I'll leave them be. Poor Laura is my out-of-character target (as you may have already guessed by the previous chapters) as I hadn't really seen an episode with her before. Now I realize how OOC it is, so I'll be toning it down for this chapter.**

**I'll stop my monologue for now and write more in end A/N for those who are interested :) **

** After a long wait, here it is folks, ****PegBook . LantisNet Chapter 13****!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all… just the idea_

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

* * *

**Peg-Book | Friend Requests | Messages | Notifications | Home | Profile | Account**

Welcome | **News Feed** | Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

**NEWS FEED**

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** Make sure to visit the mess hall soon to join in the final voting for Insanity Week Events!

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** added a new page to pegbook "Insanity Week Voting Results and Times" _{Go there now!}_

Pirate Convention – 182 Votes  
Kiddie Skooter Racing – 102 Votes  
Crazy Hat Day – 99 Votes  
Paper Plane Contest – 87 Votes

**Monday:**  
…Movie: Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy (Located in Lab 7b [Movie Theater Lab] 19:00)  
**Tuesday: Kiddie Skooter Competition**  
… Building (13:00-15:00)  
… Racing (West Pier [Weather Permitting]15:00)  
**Wednesday: Paper Plane Contest**  
… Designing/Building (Mess Hall, 13:00-13:30)  
… Competition* (Jumper Bay, 13:30)  
_*Note: Safety Glasses will be supplied by the Science Department and MUST be worn by order of the Medical Department. Failure to wear them will result in instant disqualification_  
**Thursday: Pirate Convention**  
… West Pier (16:00)  
**Friday: Crazy Hat Day**  
…Wear your creation all day around the city!  
…Judging (Mess Hall, 15:00)

* * *

**Laura Cadman **Changed her Language Settings to English (Pirate)

23 mateys be liken this

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added a photo to his album "Atlantis Insanity Week"

*Photo of the West Pier. Rodney is in front riding his homemade kiddie-skooter, the 'Ravaging Rocket', mouth open in a triumphant yell with Carson and his 'old reliable' in close second. In the far back is John riding his grey 'Silver Bullet'

* * *

**John Sheppard** I have not lost my mind! I just lost it somewhere… have you seen it?  
_~Status Shuffle_

* * *

**Laura Cadman** took the quiz "What element would you be?" and got "Cadmium"

…**Laura Cadman** Really?

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added a photo to his album "Atlantis Insanity Week"

*Photo of John Holding up his trophy from the Paper Airplane Contest, his hair wild with at least three paper airplanes stuck within the locks*

**…****Carson Beckett** That's a great look for ye ;)

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added a photo to his album "Atlantis Insanity Week"

*Photo of Kavanagh Storming through the halls, covered head to toe with glitter*

John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka, and 34 other people like this.

**…****Radek Zelenka** Perhaps he will finally learn not to make Miko cry again.

* * *

**Peter Kavanagh** WHENEVER I DISCOVER WHO PUT GLITTER IN THE AIR VENTS IN MY ROOM AND TURNED THE FANS ON HIGH, I WILL REPORT YOU! THIS IS CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR!

* * *

**Elizabeth Weir** The command staff kindly requests that members do not page themselves over the comm anymore – it's really starting to freak some people out and Dr. Heitmeyer is becoming worried.

* * *

**John Sheppard** Anyone up for water skiing behind a jumper?

**...****Carson Beckett** Ye Bloody Hell won't!  
**...****John Sheppard** Aw, but it'd be fun!  
**...****Carson Beckett** Then ye better not end up in my infirmary as I'll have no pity for ye after yer daft ideas!

* * *

**PegBook** Visit Pegbook's newest page, FailBook; The FailBlog of Atlantis!

* * *

**PegBook** Check out our new video from the "Insanity Week Collection" – Peter Kavanagh's Epic fail during the sword fighting demonstration!

**…****Teyla Emmagan** I do not think I have ever seen anyone have so much difficulty while sword wielding...

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added a photo to his album "Atlantis Insanity Week"

*Photo of Carson dressed up as a Captain with Laura beside him as his second mate, posing with their wooden swords drawn, smiling*

**…****Amelia Banks** Awe, you look so cute together :)

* * *

**Amelia Banks** Ok, I just saw the Hunger Games and I loved it but… The Baker + The Girl On Fire = Burnt Toast

* * *

**Carson Beckett**Who comes up with these questions?!

_Do you think __Radek Zelenka__ would look good in a loincloth?  
~Social Interview_

**…****Rodney McKay** Oh good god… BAD MENTAL IMAGE!

* * *

**Evan Lorne** Added a photo to his album "Atlantis Insanity Week"

*Photo of Rodney and John, both with crazy hats for the competition. Rodney's a large, orange, shiny, cylindrical hat that appears to resemble a ZPM, while John's looks like a Puddle-Jumper created out of painted cardboard with a hole cut in the bottom. Radek is seen in the background, his hat; a composition of twisted white and grey wires in the classic 'Mad Scientist Hair' look*

**…****Carson Beckett** I think Radek's suits him best.  
**…****John Sheppard** Absolutely. Did you see David Parish's "plant monstrosity"? Or Ronon's Warrior hat?  
**…****Rodney McKay** I think that Ronon's was pretty terrifying… I mean, did you see those spikes?!

* * *

**Rodney McKay**I don't have an attitude problem. I merely have a personality that a lot of people can't handle  
_Status Shuffle_

**…****John Sheppard** I don't know… I might have to disagree with this one ;)

* * *

**John Sheppard** You don't want this status… that's because I just licked it  
_Status Shuffle_

**...****Rodney McKay** Really Sheppard…  
**...****John Sheppard** Come on… Don't tell me you already forgot about M8G 923?  
**…****Rodney McKay** Don't remind me!  
**…****Laura Cadman** Wait, M8G 923? What happened there?  
**…****John Sheppard** Remember, it's the one with the natives who Rodney almost destroyed our relations with?  
**…****Laura Cadman** Oh! Were they the ones who had that weird ritual of licking a person's cheek as a greeting?  
**…****Rodney McKay** You know someone could have warned me of that AHEAD OF TIME!  
**…****John Sheppard** In hindsight, definitely. They didn't take too kindly to your flailing like a chicken… but that girly scream was priceless…

* * *

**Laura Cadman** Damn… Insanity week's over. Guess that means I've gotta be 'normal' again :)

…**Rodney McKay** Is anything 'normal' ever on Atlantis?

* * *

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

**A/N- Well, here we are, finally the very end of the story. I'd like to thank you all for your continued support in reading and reviewing! **

**I'm very certain that this is the last chapter of this story. I wasn't even going to post this chapter (why the hiatus went on so long), but I decided to do one more shot at it before I change the status to complete. I've used up almost all my ideas and since the muse has run dry, I think its time to say goodbye to this one. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you all for your continued support, and thanks for all the reviews :)**

**For those who are interested, my life got busy and fanfictions were not even close to the forefront of my mind. As my last authors note stated, I had won gold at the Canada-wide science fair. I did another project and made it onto Team Canada with 17 other members, and went to the Intel International Science and Engineering Fair 2013 in Phoenix, Arizona. Well, that took over almost all of my time but it worked out in the end. I won 1st place in the category of Physics and Astronomy, the Google "Think Big Award" for a project that creates an elegant solution to a seemingly impossible problem, the CERN Award, and a West Virginia Scholarship. So that totaled up to $13,000 in cash, a scholarship, and an all expenses-paid trip to Switzerland to visit CERN (I actually got to go down into the ATLAS and CMS detectors, hear several really awesome lectures on particle physics, and see some of their other experiments too!). I got amazing pictures and had a great time. So as you can tell, my mind was FAR away from fanfics. **

**Well, enough of my talking. I've still got a few other SGA fanfics in the works, but I probably won't be posting them until they are almost fully complete so that if I lose my muse again I won't have to go on Hiatus. There are a few one-shots in the works and a couple multi-chapters too… I'm even trying to work on one where Kavanagh and McKay have to team up to survive. Hopefully "Unlikely Allies" will be finished and posted sometime this year :) **

**One last review would be greatly appreciated!  
Farewell for now,**

**Jennifer Ann**


End file.
